


He Started Feeling Safe and Then It Became A Problem

by HN94



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, But if shows like Riverdale can have Archie date Mrs Grundy, I do not ship Jowie nor should anyone, Unrequited Crush, With the adult not letting things go anywhere and explaining why they can't, non-con kissing, then shows like Andi Mack can do it the right way, this is not a ship fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HN94/pseuds/HN94
Summary: Okay, look, if anyone actually thinks this fic is going to be sexual, they are wrong, if they think it is a ship fic, they are wrong.Too many times shows have relationships between teachers and students and it's appalling, and it's become this norm in soap operas.Part of it is totally valid, the feelings the student has for the teacher, but in all these cases, the adult rapes the child, uses their position of power to trick the child into thinking they are capable of consenting.This is not that kind of story. This is the story of a boy who is so depressed, so needy for love that he finds it with someone to he trusts. This is a kid who has stopped being involved in almost everything he cares about and an adult makes him feel loved, and he falls for the man, who, does the right thing.This is all those stupid soap opera plots done the right way, and I hope you can give me the chance to tell this story before you call me a pedophile.Cause it's an important one.





	He Started Feeling Safe and Then It Became A Problem

Jonah was nervous. 

He didn’t get it. But for the past few weeks, anytime he and Bowie had a guitar lesson, Jonah’s hands got clammy and his heart started beating really fast. He knew what a panic attack felt like, but this wasn’t it, this was different. He’d never felt this before. 

He didn’t know what to say around Bowie and was always afraid of saying the wrong thing, but, at the same time, he trusted Bowie with everything. He was even surprised when he had trusted Bowie with his panic attack. 

Bowie was easy to talk to, had the same interests as him, and seemed to really want to support his music. It was nice to have someone who believed in him, especially when he didn’t believe in himself, but that still didn’t explain why his heart was beating faster when he saw bowie standing there, behind the counter flipping through some music magazine. 

He was just about to go up to the counter and peppily tell Bowie he was ready for his lesson when Bex beat him to it. Andi’s mom coolly walked up to Bowie and handed him a box, that he found out a second later had a cake in it, and fed him, and they kissed. To Jonah it was as if Bowie had completely forgotten about their lesson, about him. Jonah felt rage and sadness, and instead of trying to get Bowie’s attention, he just walked away dejected. “Maybe Bowie really doesn’t believe in me,” he thought to himself. 

He arrived home, dropped his guitar by the door, and ran to his room and started crying. He hadn’t been lying when he changed the words to the song he wrote about Andi, he really did cry a lot. And thinking about that, and how pathetic that must make him made him cry harder. 

It wasn’t fair. Bowie was supposed to be his! For that hour every week he had all of Bowie’s attention, nothing else mattered to Bowie but him, or, that’s what Jonah thought, till now. 

He’d never felt like this before. His chest burned and he was seething with anger. It was strange to Jonah, not the sensation, as much as the realization that it was new. He’d had friend who had gotten other friends, and he’d never had this intense of a reaction. 

He started to feel his chest tighten up the more he thought about it. “great,” he thought, “another panic attack.” So he quickly got his back against the wall, feeling the cold envelope him. He breathed into the cold focusing on how it stung his back. He dug his fingers into his hands to stop them from shaking. 

“I see my guitar in the corner,” Jonah started reciting, “and a water glass on the table, and my sheets are green,” and with each description of a thing in his room, Jonah started to calm down. 

That is, until he saw that his phone had a new text:

Bowie Quinn  
You missed our lesson today, everything okay, bud? You know you can talk to me if anything is wrong, right? 🤓

Jonah started to feel a familiar burning sensation in his chest, one he got anytime Bowie texted him, especially when he was being as caring as he was now. 

Most people would probably freak out more, but Jonah hadn’t gotten much further than Bowie made him feel safe and loved and didn’t realize the implications of those feelings, so, feeling that burning sensation actually calmed him down. 

———————————————————

Jonah woke up with a start to his phone buzzing. It was Andi

“Hello?” he croaked, slowly waking up.

“I know I woke you, but I need your help.” Andi sounded desperate.

“Okay, wasn’t wrong, are you okay?”

“Everything’s fine, I’m just having a sort of existential crisis. My dad said I should let the universe work it out, but I’ve been doing that for days and I don’t feel like it’s the right decision” Andi took a breath. 

“Have you ever been in love?” Jonah wasn’t even sure he had heard her right, her voice was barely above a whisper. 

“I- I don’t know. I don’t think so?” Jonah’s voice cracked, he felt really vulnerable and he hated that feeling. 

Andi continued “when I’m with Walker I feel like I can conquer the world, I feel like I can barely breathe, but in a good way? I don’t totally know how to describe it. I feel smart, even though I know he’s way smarter than me, I just feel safe,” Jonah gasped, “Jonah? Are you there? Are you okay?” 

Jonah answered quickly “yeah, I’m fine, I- I gotta go. Bye Andi!” He tried to sound normal and sure of himself. 

He slowly put the phone down and lay back in bed. He had no idea if Andi was in love or not, but he did know one thing. 

Whatever Andi was feeling for Walker, he was feeling for Bowie. Andi’s dad, Bowie, Bex’s fiancé, Bowie.

This was bad. He had some sort of curse, he was sure, some curse where he fell for taken people. 

He felt tears well up in his eyes. He didn’t think he’d ever be able to face any of the Mack family again.


End file.
